Succumb To Me
by Breeze100
Summary: To anyone else, being captured by the horned Queen would be anything but pleasant. But for Princess Aurora, it couldn't get more...comfortable. Even if it does involves a little submission. A smutty one short written for my friend EmoPokemon. Maleficent/Aurora


Maleficent smirked as the young blonde entered the room. She looked beautiful. She always did…but today there was something different. There was an extra confusion to those beautiful blue eyes; an innocence that the evil witch couldn't wait to corrupt. Maleficent leaned back as she pondered again, how a woman so young had found the perfect balance between child-like wonder and feminine seduction. Her 6 foot tall frame was made predominantly of long, slender legs which, to the Queen's disappointment, were always covered with that dull grey skirt. She didn't mind the girl's corset though. It fit itself perfectly to the girl's waist and curved deliciously to the shape of her breasts. Even the way her golden hair cascaded down her back was almost sinful. It would slide over her shoulders and tease the laces of her corset, sway as she turned and bounce as she walked…

Aurora closed the door behind her and walked towards the horned Queen's throne but stopped at what she thought was a respectful distance away. Maleficent wasn't appeased. She raised a single finger in front of her and beckoned the Princess over, silently commanding her. The younger girl had little choice but to comply. She took a few more tentative steps towards the Queen who only smiled at the shy nature with which she walked. When the Princess was close enough, she lurched forward, hungry and predatory, and pulled the blonde so that her thighs were touching the seated woman's knees. Aurora looked down and swallowed hard. There was an ominous moment of silence before Maleficent placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look into her liquid green eyes.

"Sit," she instructed. Aurora looked startled and it only served to fan the Queen's hungry fire. Aurora bit her lip and Maleficent decided that she had had enough. "Now."

Aurora realised that Maleficent was the one in charge and any attempts at testing that level of control were only going to make her angry, so she placed one knee onto the large throne before she let the other do the same on Maleficent's other side. The Queen could feel the younger girl trying to keep herself above her lap so she pulled her down, allowing Aurora to sit on her fully. The gasp that escaped her was utterly intoxicating. The Queen's lips parted as she inspected the fine, pale neck before her. Close enough to kiss…to bite. She looked up to the blushing blonde who had placed her hands on the older woman's shoulders and smirked before she leaned forward and placed a long, hard kiss to the base of Aurora's neck. She could feel the blonde's nervous swallow. When she pulled back, she saw the perfect outline of her blood red lipstick. She grinned before deciding that one wasn't enough. She titled her head and pressed her lips to the blonde's neck again, directly over her quickening pulse point. She did it again, lower, just over the junction when neck met collar bone. And then another on the other side. And then another.

The sharp intakes of breaths coming from the younger girl only worked to drive her further. She ran one of her hands over Aurora's skirt clad thigh while the other played with the tip of her corset. When her finger briefly skimmed across the curvature of her breast, she felt the blonde pull away but she held her firmly in place, not with strength, but with a look of pure evil. "Do. Not. Move." Her look demanded. Aurora complied after licking her lips (which the Queen didn't miss).

When Aurora had sat back down, Maleficent made short work of removing the blonde girl's black corset. She tossed it aside and, in the same second, placed both of her hands on either side of the girl's collar and gave a sharp pull, tearing the fabric down the middle. Aurora didn't have time to protest because the Queen had claimed a place on her right breast where she placed her lips and sucked hard. Aurora hadn't noticed but the hand on her thigh hadn't been still. It was gathering up her skirt, pushing it higher and higher up her thigh. She didn't know what to do…all she knew was that she didn't want it to stop. In a moment of pure confidence that she didn't understand, the Princess reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra before she pulled it off, along with her ruined shirt. Maleficent leaned back in confusion before she looked up to Aurora's eyes which held the same amount of hunger and lust.

Maleficent leaned forward and sunk her teeth deep into the blonde's neck. She was rewarded with a loud screech and a weak shudder but she wasn't satisfied. Not yet. The hand on her thigh had finally managed to get beneath the skirt and was now trailing lazy patterns over the Princess's inner thigh, using only the very tips of her fingers. Aurora froze in anticipation but was soon screaming again when she felt the witch's teeth sink into the other side of her neck. Maleficent smiled as her fingers danced their teasing patterns higher until they were met with the tiniest bit of soft hair and moisture. The Queen looked up and Aurora shrugged innocently. I will have to question her later, Maleficent thought as she dragged her finger through the blondes wetness, taking extra care to slide over the girl's swollen, sensitive nub. Was this…lack of underwear a habit of hers? The moan that threatened to escape the Princess died as it was replaced with a shuddering breath. It's okay, Maleficent thought again. I'll have you screaming.

Just then, her middle finger slipped past the tight ring of muscle and entered the Princess whose eyes flew open with pure ecstasy. The Evil Queen began to gently slide her finger out and curled it back in, building a long, slow, teasing rhythm. It was driving Aurora crazy. She needed more…she needed to be filled and she needed it faster. She needed Maleficent. "Your Grace…please…" She whispered.

Maleficent wasn't one to disappoint. She added a second finger in with the first and placed her other hand on Aurora's waist, using her hips to set the pace, which was going faster by the minute. Aurora's heart was hammering in her chest and her long blonde hair was bouncing everywhere, along with her breasts. The Queen saw her opportunity and she took it, dipping her head down low to capture Aurora's pink nipple in her mouth and bit down as she slid her fingers out of the Princess so she could rub her throbbing need in quick, precise circles. Aurora's moans were echoing through the emptiness of the throne room, bouncing off the walls and filling Maleficent's desperate ears with pure music, and that music was only getting sweeter…louder.

"Wait…" Maleficent choked out in a breathless moan. She wanted Aurora to wait for her release…she wanted her to get to close with no hoping of finishing…Maleficent wanted her to need it. Truly, truly need it.

In her desperation to hold off her release, she grabbed a handful of the Queen's breast, needing something…anything so hold on to…to squeeze. Maleficent moaned along with her at the force with which she was being gripped and contemplated ending it but it was too sweet…to perfect. Just a little more…

"Please…" Aurora gasped, her voice barely above a whisper. She was shaking. Her back was clammy with sweat, causing some of her hair to stick to her. Her lips were apart, ready to release her fast building scream. The grip on Maleficent's breast was only tightening and her eyes bore into the Queen's, begging and pleading. "Please….ah…ple…"

Maleficent was gone. "Now!" She ordered just as she pushed her fingers back inside of the Princess. The scream finally ripped itself from Aurora and she grabbed a fistful of her own hair as she rode Maleficent's fingers desperately, riding out her long awaited orgasm, sinking down on the horned Queens fingers again and again. Maleficent watched every flicker of pleasure that crossed the girl's face while she smiled, loving the feeling of the girl bearing down on her fingers, clinging to her. Shuddering moans and shaky breaths followed and, soon, Aurora had come down from her orgasm and was lying exhausted on a very proud looking Maleficent.

After a few moments Maleficent shifted and the Princess knew that it was time to leave. She removed herself from the evil queen on shaky legs and turned towards the door. She had taken a few steps before she turned on her heels, in all her naked glory, and bowed. "Thank you, Your Grace."

Maleficent smiled before she corrected the Princess.

"Maleficent."


End file.
